chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Witches
Witches are a species of people who have the hereditary ability of witchcraft, the power to use magic in various ways. They are capable of casting spells, creating potions and scrying. Origin The origin of witches is unknown. However, the species is by now hereditary, and is often genetically dominant, meaning that it is likely to be inherited even with only one parent as a witch. This also seems to have no effect on the magical strength of the offspring. A witch with one witch parent can be as strong or stronger than one who has inherited the species from both sides of the family. Most witches seem to gather in large communities and tribes, shunning human society, and some form covens within these communities, linking their magic together. Even when they do not live in isolation, witches still prefer to live with other witches and normally do not form close relationships with humans. They generally fear the possible reaction if their magic were to be exposed. Characteristics The main characteristic of witches is the capacity to access magic and witchcraft, using their power to cast spells and create potions. This is innate to each witch. Some witches have a strong cultural belief which teaches them that this magic gives them a duty to fight evil and protect humanity, even preventing people from learning of what is out there in the world, while other witch cultures believe that their magic makes them superior to humans and drives them to kill. Appearance Witches are human in appearance, and cannot be identified by sight. However, those classed as fifths - possessing five additional powers - are occasionally marked by complex tattoo patterns on their inside forearms and right shoulders. Witch Gifts *'Spell Casting '- All witches possess the power to cast spells. These can range from simple rhymes or muttered instructions, to complex ritualistic ceremonies. Usually, the more demanding the magical request, the more complicated the necessary spell. *'Potions -' Witches can also create potions, combining magical ingredients to have various effects. No humans can do the same, and would produce just a normal substance if they tried, even if a witch attempted to teach them. *'Scrying '- Scrying is the power to search for information in various media. These can include flames, still water and certain stones and crystals. The information usually appears in the form of images and visions. Some witches can instead scry by reading palms or cards. *'Preservation And Longevity - '''The more powerful witches are preserved by their magic, slowing their ageing and extending their lifespans. This will make some immortal, even. *'Additional Powers '- Certain witches can also have up to five additional powers, which vary from individual to individual. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities '- Witches can still be killed by the same means as humans, even if they are immortal in lifespan. They are susceptible to all illnesses, accidents and poisons. *'Covens '''- Some witches belong in groups called covens, and cannot access the full potency of their gifts without the presence and assistance of the other coven members. Occasionally, the absence of a coven can even affect a witch's sanity. Known Witches *Nayeli *Bethany Brookes Category:Species